Par derrière
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Porn sans Plot ni romance - Benny est cuistot dans un petit resto en Louisiane; Dean est un jeune homme insolent qui a besoin de se prouver des choses. Les deux finissent par prendre la porte de derrière...


**Titre **: Par derrière

**Fandom **: Supernatural

**Rating **: M

**Genres **: UA WTP (porn sans plot)

**Personnages **: cuistot!Benny/teen!Dean

**Nombre de mots** : 724  
><strong>Commentaires <strong>: Inspiré par un post que je croise de temps en temps sur Tumblr : c'est un gif de twink!Jensen qui dit "Mate un peu la taille de cet ours !", puis un gif de cuistot!Benny qui se retourne XD (si vous retrouvez le lien, je suis preneuse)

Pas de romance ici. Il s'agit d'un porn avec plein de mots cochons, et pas le moindre sentiments. Merci de ne pas venir juger la sexualité des personnages - ils font comme ils veulent, et s'ils veulent des aventures sans lendemain, c'est ok. Si ça vous déplaît, blablabla, vous savez à quoi vous vous engagez en lisant.

Dean a au moins 18 ans dans cette fic. Mais il n'est pas majeur aux US, puisque c'est 21 ans là-bas.

* * *

><p>D'habitude, Benny aimait quand ses coups d'un soir étaient majeurs. Question d'éthique.<p>

Mais le garçon l'avait bien cherché.

...

Il était entré dans le restaurant comme s'il possédait les lieux, avec un camarade, et il avait reluqué la serveuse de haut en bas avec un sourire aguicheur, avant de s'asseoir au comptoir.

Benny avait grimacé - « Encore un p'tit con à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère. » - et s'était remis aux fourneaux.

La voix claire de l'adolescent s'était élevée, sarcastique et horripilante :

- Mec, mate un peu la taille de cet ours !

Le cuistot avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il parlait de lui. Il s'était retourné, les sourcils froncés, prêt à en découdre, et avait croisé le regard du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait perdu de sa superbe en le voyant approcher. Peu à peu, il avait rougi, sans baisser les yeux, comme un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, les garçons ?, avait demandé Benny sur un ton abrupt.

Et le gamin de frissonner, tandis que son compagnon tentait d'aplanir les angles.

- Ça ira. La serveuse a déjà pris notre commande.

L'insolent avait esquissé un sourire nerveux. Il avait une jolie gueule. Le genre petit minet collectionneurs d'aventures, qui pensait que ça faisait de lui un homme, un vrai.

Benny s'était détourné dans un grognement, pourtant il avait eu le temps de voir l'autre se lécher nerveusement les lèvres. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

...

Il le baisa contre le mur de la cours dans la demi heure qui suivit. C'était tellement facile qu'il en aurait rit si le gamin ne lui avait pas si avidement sauté dessus.

Plaqué contre le mur, le pantalon baissé, il était loin le petit connard arrogant qui cherchait à prouver sa virilité.

Benny retira ses doigts humides de lubrifiant du petit trou du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa un soupir frustré, le dos cambré et la croupe offerte

Il guida son pénis dur entre ses fesses et l'enfila d'un bon coup de rein. Le garçon couina comme une pucelle sous l'intrusion, et pressa vivement une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

Benny agrippa fermement sa taille souple, pour le besogner avec ardeur. Sa queue s'enfonçait comme dans du beurre. Le bruit de ses bourses claquant contre ce derrière parfait l'excitait plus encore.

L'adolescent gémit, les jambes écartées pour mieux recevoir, et plaqua ses mains sur le mur sale devant lui, pour se retenir à quelque chose. Une position de soumission adéquate pour un petit branleur dans son genre, de l'avis de Benny.

Quand celui-ci en aura fini avec lui, le gosse ne pourra plus jamais draguer une fille sans penser à cette grosse pine plantée dans son petit derche. Il repensera avec un frisson au plaisir extraordinaire que l'on a quand on se fait défoncer proprement par la belle queue d'un inconnu. A cette sensation de satiété qui vient combler le vide à l'intérieur.

Benny adorait penser à ça. Avoir une sorte de pouvoir, d'emprise, pour quelques minutes mais aussi pour plus longtemps, car il allait bientôt juter à l'intérieur, et le gamin devrait faire avec. Il devra rentrer chez lui avec le cul humide, et cacher ses sous-vêtements pour que sa maman ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Et ça, même si Benny préférait quand ses amants étaient majeurs, c'était tellement excitant – d'imaginer cette gueule d'ange en train de rougir en retirant son slip souillé – qu'il se vida complètement les couilles à l'intérieur, pour bien le remplir.

Le garçon lâcha un cri de stupeur, et la main large du cuistot écrasa sa bite toute fine entre ses doigts rugueux, faisant exploser le garçon sur le mur, comme un chien qui pisse contre une gouttière.

Après avoir fini, et tandis que son sexe s'amollissait et glissait en dehors du jeune homme, Benny se blottit contre l'adolescent il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de l'aider à se rhabiller.

Le gosse était tellement dans le gaz après l'orgasme qu'il le laissa faire sans broncher.

Le cuistot le regarda un bref instant, avec un sourire satisfait, puis il susurra.

- Tu sais où me trouver si tu as envie qu'on recommence.

Les yeux verts du gamin se mirent à briller.

Alors Benny sut qu'il reviendrait pour un nouveau tour de manège.


End file.
